It's Always Love Isn't It?
by faxMRpercabethPJ
Summary: Max and Fang. Closer then any two kids you would ever meet in your life. Best friends for life. Until something happened. Basically, Fang turned into a jerk. Now it's tenth grade,and Fang is slowly realizing the pain and agony he had caused the girl of his dreams.Will he ever let Max know what dark secret haunted him into turning into a jerk? Will they realize how in love they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So in this story, pretty much Fang is a popular guy, and Max is a normal girl. Onto the story!**

"OMG MAX I"VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" someone squealed in my ears, tackling me. I sighed. I'd been at school for about five minutes, putting my stuff in the locker and already I'd become deaf. That was what happened when you were best friends with Nudge.

"Missed you too, Nudge." I said, turning around to hug her. There I saw Iggy grinning at me. That kid was getting really good at mimicking people. You see, his brother, Gazzy, was amazing at mimicking people and Iggy was super jealous as he was a huge prankster. So Gazzy's been teaching Iggy how to mimic people.

"So how'd you think of my mimicking Nudge this time? On a scale of one to ten?" he asked, hopefully. I considered for a moment, while grabbing my history book.

"Probably a eight. People would think it's her if they just got up or weren't really thinking but you can still hear major differences." I said. He smiled at me.

"Great! I'm getting better! I need to be able to frame people if I want to test out my new bomb in science!" he exclaimed. I grinned. Oh, Iggy.

"Set it off tomorrow."I informed him. "Tomorrow we're doing some review of the chapter or something. Definitely going to be boring." I said. He nodded, thoughtfully, and waved while walking off to history.

I sighed and started getting my books together. "MAX I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"Someone screamed in my ears.

"Iggy, I'm not going to fall for that again." I said, turning around to see Nudge's surprised face. "Sorry Nudge. He mimicked you earlier," I said reaching in to hug my best friend. Iggy and Nudge were my best friends. Iggy was like my guy best friend and Nudge was the BFF one, the girl you stayed up until midnight texting when you're sitting right next to each other.

She smiled, and hugged me back. "So guess what?" she said. I asked her "what" and tuned her out while she babbled on. Knowing Nudge, she'd talk for an hour, starting off talking about tomatoes and finishing explaining how the cute boy in math asked her out. "And that's why my brother thought his friend was a trash can," she said. That made no sense but I laughed, pretending I had been listening. She rolled her eyes, knowing I'd tuned her out. "Bye!" she said and skipped off to history.

I grabbed my books and was about to go off to history when someone put a hand on my shoulder. "You dropped this," said a sadly familiar voice. Why sadly I might ask? Did I wish I had not known who the voice is? Why, yes you have made an intelligent discovery! You win one million dollars! The bane of my existence, Nicholas "Fang" Brett was the single handed most annoying thing in the world. Plus he was dating the second most annoying thing ever, Lissa. Not to mention that well he's just annoying!

"Nick….I see you haven't taken my suggestion of moving to the island Cisafoihwaohfew" I exclaimed. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, I called but they said there was no such island." He said.

"That was kind of the point. To get rid of you," I said slowly so it would process in his brain. He rolled his eyes.

"That hurts, Maxie. And you got to work on your sarcasm. You've gone a step down since spring beak finished," he said. I glared at him. My sarcasm didn't die down! My sarcasm was a part of me!

"I see you've been listening to Katy Perry more and more." He said, smirking as usual. Wait, did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did." He said. "And seriously? Katy Perry? I would've expected you to listen to songs about torturing children or something!" he exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. I glared, once again, at him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Nick. And I happen to love children. Maybe that's the reason your little sister loves me so much," I said hitting the spot. He _knew _for a fact that his little sister, Angel, loved me a lot. I visited her quite often, to be honest. She had had this crazy idea that we were meant to be together. The innocence of six year olds. It was probably because she cared about both of us so much. This was one thing he couldn't use sarcasm against me.

He stuttered, trying to think of a comeback. I patted his shoulder. "When you think of that comeback, come see me Nicky boy. I'll be waiting," I said winking at him. He rolled his eyes and we headed off in different directions.

**Awwww. Aren't they so cute? In the next chapter, they'll learn their history partners at school. I wonder who Max's and Fang's will be? This will be a chance for them to get to know their partner very well, maybe even fall in love….HINT HINT!**

**Angel: I thought you made Nudge Max's partner…..you want Nudge and Max to fall in love?**

**Me: No, silly. You must have been reading it wrong. Max and Fang are partners, remember? **

**Iggy: No it's Nudge and Max. **

**Nudge: Actually it's Max and Fang. She changed it. **

**Me: STOP TELLING MY READERS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! **

**Angel: Sheesh, sorry. **

**~Talia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'd really love it if you relooked at the first chapter and the summary because I changed it just a bit. Thanks! By the way Iggy isn't blind in this story. **

I entered the history room, glancing around. I saw Nudge taking out her stuff, so I walked over to her. "Max!"she yelled in my ears. " Guess what? We're partners! Isn't that the most fab thing ever! Yay!" she exclaimed. I nodded and mouthed "help me" to Iggy, who was sitting a few desks in front of us. He smirked at me, and I glared right back at him. Nudge elbowed me. "Hey! I happen to be an awesome partner!" she said.

"Yeah, when you actually close your mouth. I bet you that you can't stop talking for the rest of the day. Five bucks." I commented. She nodded, signalling she was willing to take on the bet.

_One Minute Later_

"Ugggh! I can't stand this! Ok, fine Max you win!" she said. I smiled, happily taking the five bucks. She ran up to Iggy and ran her mouth off about how I had tricked her into giving me five bucks. Well I had won fair and square, had I not?

I noticed Iggy was staring at her, smiling, as if as long as she was there he'd be okay. Hmmmmmm, looks like Matchmaker Max is back in town. Nudge soon walked back to our seats.

"So Iggy huh?" I said smirking at her.

"What? Oh, yeah, well I mean I'm not totally sure I like him but he's really cute and sweet so I think I might be into him!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like Matchmaker Max is back in town." I said, smirking. She groaned immediately.

"No MAx. Please. Promise me you won't get involved? Last time you played matchmaker with Lily and her crush,Tom, and now Tom thinks Lily's lesbian and has a crush on his sister." she commented.

"It was a huge mistake okay!" I said.

"Well luckily for you, Lily didn't like him that much. Unluckily for you, I really like Iggy. So stay out of it okay?" she said.

"Fine," I said.

But I wasn't going to stay out of it.

Because I crossed my fingers.

A promise is never a promise without a super-duper crazy mashing wonderful handshake.

"This year, class we'll be studying about Ancient Greece. But first why don't we get to know each other. Let's go around the room and say something special about ourselves, okay? Let's start at the front of the room, with Fang." Fang was sitting next to Iggy.

" I'm a totally hot dude" he said, smirking at the teacher. Mr. Tanner shook his head, disapprovingly. "Something else please, Mr. Brett, or you'll find yourself at the principal's office on your very first day."

"I like basketball,"he said. Mr. Tanner once again shook his head disapprovingly, as it had not been something special about him. At all. Fang could've mentioned that he liked chocolate strawberries more than any food in the world. Or that he secretly hated girls with too much makeup but he didn't say anything. He could've mentioned that his girlfriend was Lissa, and he would do anything for her because she was one of the few girls who didn't wear too much makeup. Even though she was a brat. Fang could've said that he secretly thought Lissa was a bitch, but he put up with it, for some reason he never did tell me before he broke up our friendship. He could've said his favorite number was 11, or that he had a weird obsession with birds. He could've mentioned that he'd always wanted to fly, or that if he had one super power he would've wanted to be invisible.

But he said he liked basketball.

Because if he wanted to be a popular guy, than well he had to say something like that.

Iggy then said that he once had been blind in his life, and that was his worst period of his life. When it got around to Nudge, she said that her favorite drink was orange juice. I said that sarcasm was the thing I used most in the world.

We all said something special.

All of us, as we had once all been friends. Except one person who had used to be my best friend, who'd always been by my side until something happened which I can't talk about.

Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Guess who is back? Well I wouldn't be me if I wasn't advertising my other stories so I'd really appreciate it if you read my other two stories: **

**One Word: Responses**

**And…**

**Guide To Writing Fanfiction**

**Thanks!**

Max POV

Lunch. The best time of the day. Who doesn't like lunch? Well I mean maybe Dark Vader doesn't like lunch or Lord Voldemort because they're evil and all but other than them.

I guess I can't be mad at Voldemort though. He gave me cookies. Now he is my best friend. What more can I ask for in a best friend?

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" the one and only Nudge exclaimed. Wait did I say that out loud?

"Yup, you did," Iggy said, taking a bite of his apple.

"Sorry, Nudge, it's only Volde, always only will be him," I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes, and starting eating her pasta. Amanda walked over and sat down next to me.

"How come I'm the only boy here?" Iggy complained. "At least I'm surrounded by girls," he said winking at all of us suggestively. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"What is your problem?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Well I mean I have five billion girls who have a crush on me and it's so hard too chose! Such a difficult problem…." He said.

"Are you trying to get me to kick you?" I said.

"Yes. Duh. Getting kicked is my favorite thing right after making bombs and sabotaging people!" he exclaimed. At that moment, Amanda's boyfriend, Gazzy, who is also our close friend with his other close friend, Aaron, came down and sat with us.

"What're we talking about?"Aaron questioned.

"How Iggy is and always will be forever alone, with no guy friends because he is a completely gay person," I explained.

"What's wrong with being happy?" Gazzy said, as I rolled my eyes. "Hey at least we guys are here. We men!" he said.

"Please. You guys cry when you get a paper cut." Amanda pointed out.

"No we don't. We're all men!" Aaron argued. To prove them wrong, I reached over and pinched Iggy. He screamed REALLY loudly and REALLY high pitched. We got weird stares from around the cafeteria.

"Let me correct that. We're all men except Iggy. He'll always be one of the girls." Aaron corrected himself.

"Hey at least….well I mean…..in my defense…..there is….."Iggy stammered.

"Sorry, Igs, you'll always be one of us girls. You can come to our girl sleepovers," I said.

"I like the sound of that. Girls in bikinis having pillow fights…" he said winking suggestively. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the gut. Ella, my sister, walked over and sat down.

"Max, stop killing people. It's getting hard to lie to mom about why she can't go into the backyard. Find a more creative place to hide the bodies, would you?" she said. I rolled my eyes, and we shared a smile.

"Sure, of course. I'll hide them in your room. With all the guts, and brains decaying, and the hair falling off and getting into your hair. Soon your hair will have a mixture of white in it, with all the stuff in their stomachs mashing into something that looks like your food which you will accidentally eat and…." I said, trying to gross her out. It worked, because she made a disgusted face.

"That's it. There's no way I'm eating after that," she said pushing her tray away. I shrugged, grabbing her chocolate pudding.

"Me too. That's doubly gross Max. With a side of peanuts. And not the peanuts that you keep stealing from my locker. Seriously, you guys, never tell Max your locker combo," she said pushing her tray away as well. From her plate, I grabbed her turkey sandwich. Sure beats the disgusting stuff our cafeteria calls food. Nudge is super smart, bringing her own lunch to school.

"Well I am your BFF, Nudge. BFF's always share everything," I commented. Iggy pretended to burst into tears.

"I thought I was your BFF. After all our sleepovers with us partying in bikinis!," he commented.

"Iggy in a bikini…disgusting images in my head! Ella! Nudge! Amanda! Help me!" I exclaimed. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"The day Iggy is in a bikini pigs will fly," Amanda commented.

"Is that a bet?" I asked. "If I get Iggy in a bikini, you'll get pigs to fly?" I said. I knew this would be an awesome bet. Amanda couldn't STAND dirty stuff. Like pigs. She was one of the girls,, unlike me.

"Deal," she said. That was the awesome thing about Amanda. She was willing to make totally crazy deals. We shook on it.

Now to figure out how to get Iggy in a bikini.

**Sorry Fang isn't in this chapter. I know, I know you guys all hate me right now. But I PROMISE he'll be in the next chapter. AND it'll be a long conversation and stuff, not just like he walks by or something. I know there isn't really Fax right now, but it really has to grow. While you guys are waiting for the FAX enjoy watching Max get Iggy in a bikini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back. REVIEW please! I have fifteen followers, so like ten reviews maybe? I'm saying that because expecting fifteen would be really crappy of me. It's come to my mind that you guys might not know WHAT to review about so I'm coming up with a question of the day. **

**Question of the Day: If you could have any super power what would it be? **

I walked up to English. The last period of the day: Thank god. I opened the door the second the bell rang. Mrs. Hennin looked up from her desk and smiled at us.

"For now, class, sit wherever you want. However, tomorrow you will get your assigned seats," she commented. I sat down next to Iggy, but unfortunately Fang was sitting right behind Iggy, next to a few of his player friends.

The second class started, Iggy asked if he could get something from his locker. Figures. Iggy hates English, more than anything. It's only typical that he would find some excuse to get out of it. Mrs. Hennin, being a relatively sweet lady, agreed and allowed him to go to his locker for a few minutes.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, so I turned around. There, the devil was staring at me. AKA Fang. "Why does your shirt have a panda on it?" he asked. Seriously? That was his question?

"Why doesn't yours?"I asked. He looked at me strangely.

"Max, I don't think many people have shirts with pandas on it," he commented.

"Why? Do you have something against pandas? Do you want them all to die?" I asked.

"Well no…" he said. "But…" he stammered trying to think of a comeback.

"Exactly," I said, turning around.

"Wait!"he said, rather desperately. Was he that desperate to talk to me? Did he actually enjoy joking around with me? I mean, of course I did because he was cute and funny and all.

Okay you did not just read that. I mean he's Fang, after all. He ditched me once. It happened. I can never forgive him for that. I can't talk about it. I could never, ever forgive him. "Are you really that desperate to talk to me, Nick?" I asked.

"Why, yes. Anyone would love to talk to your pretty little lips." He commented. I rolled my eyes, and once again tried to turn around. This time, he let me.

I felt his eyes on me all the way through the rest of class.

After class, I found his behavior disturbing enough to confront Nudge about it. I mean sure he's always joking around with me,but he never actually…..wanted to talk to me. And today he seemed pretty desperate. Which was kind of weird, considering he's Fang.

Nudge listened intently, for once. When I was done, she thought for a few seconds, trying to get down the facts. "OMG HE LIKES YOU!," she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge, that isn't the answer for everything," I said. She pondered for a while.

"Well maybe he just wants to be friends. But maybe he wants to be more soon! I'll give you a makeover! He'll get all jealous!" she shrieked.

"Nudge, this is Fang. The fang that ditched me. I don't want anything to do with him," I said. "By the way what did we do in English?" I asked.

"Don't you see? Then he'll get jealous and realize he never should've ditched you! And oh, she was just explaining about this project she's going to assign us. Nothing big, really." She said.

I thought for a moment. It was actually a good plan. Make Fang realize he never should have done what he had done. Did he not realize how much pain the incident had brought upon me?

"I'll think about it," I said. She shrieked, and gave me a hug before running away.

Because for me "I'll think about it", normally means "Let's put this plan into action."

**Short chapter I know, longer once I get reviews...*wink wink*Don't forget to review! Irresistible….urge…to click…review button…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay there's been a major change to this story. Instead of the character "Amanda" her name will be "J.J.". I just thought people would like that better. So it's no longer Amanda-it's J.J. K? In this chapter we realize the past of Fang and Max. However it's going to take a LONG time for them to make up and be friends. I don't want to rush this story. At all. **

Nudge and I walked over to J.J.'s house after school. Apparently she had some "brilliant thing" she was going to show us. Nudge kept going on and on about how it was probably a new purse or a new make-up set she wanted us to see. I thought she had made chocolate chip cookies.

We rang the door bell. J.J. is a huge runner person, she always sprints home, while me and Nudge walk every day. Nudge and I live a few houses away from each other. J.J. lives a few blocks away from us.

She opened the door, smiling. "Come on! Come on! You guys gotta see this!" she exclaimed. I had to admit, I was feeling rather nervous. J.J. + hyperness = not good. Simple math equations. Even I can do that. And everyone knows I am not a math person.

Once we were in her room, she opened the program Fireworks. There was an animation of a pig flying. She smiled triumphantly. "See? Now you have to make Iggy get in a bikini," she said.

"J.J., that's the most unamusing thing ever. You got to get a real pig to fly. Do you really want Iggy in a bikini? Because I didn't eat your chocolate pudding because of that thought. I doubt you'd want to see him in a bikini," I commented. J.J. pondered over this for a second.

"Okay, fine. But when I get a real pig to fly, you owe me," she said. "So are we still on for a sleepover tonight, girls?" she said.

"Of course," I said. "Ella has her piano class though so she'll only come around at five o' clock," I said.

"Oh, okay. So what do you want to do until the quadriple girls are united," Nudge asked. Leave it to Nudge to say quadriple. Is that even a word? She says it so often, I'm not sure anymore.

Five minutes later we were sabotaging the place to creep Ella out. Don't ask how we came to that decision. It was on impulse. Booby traps were everywhere to freak her out and make her laugh. We are so, so nice to our best friends, aren't we?

We did a pretty good job of it, if I say so myself. We were going to scare Ella so badly; she would pee in her pants. And we'd get it all on tape. Not her peeing in her pants though. That would just be awkward…

What I mean is we'll get her screams and pale face at seeing a ghost and spiders and stuff on tape. Then, I would bribe her with the tape, forcing her to make us chocolate chip cookies.

Now you might think we're being really really mean. But we're not, actually. Ella loves haunted houses, and she loves getting scared, though we have to be careful not to overdo it, because she gets scared really easily. And if she gets too scared…..she'll be really freaked out for the next few days.

I'd say her idea of super scary would be mind of not really scary at all, but I can see how it may scare certain people.

We've been doing this to her since we were little. It was always Ella. Don't ask me why.

Maybe it was because it was really, really hard to scare me. Surprisingly, it's the same with Nudge, though not so much. It's like we've both lived in lives of torture, so nothing scares us anymore.

And maybe in our previous lives we had wings and flew around the world stopping global warming and hating red headed scientists.

J.J. was just….J.J. We would never do it to her. The poor girl would scream if she saw a mouse. Not that she's really timid or anything. She'd average human timid. It's like if me and Nudge became vampires, I'd simply be curious, and she'd be a little bit worried. If Ella realized we'd turned into vampires, she wouldn't mind. J.J.? She would freak out, throw a fit, and have to get some serious therapy. But what person wouldn't have to?

Other than me, of course. Or Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, or….or…..Fang.

Fang.

Two years ago, Fang and I were the best of friends. Nothing could separate us. Until something did.

The day Fang's mom died, he started drifting away from me. Never did he talk to me, I tried to reach in behind his walls, but he wouldn't let me.

He started acting like a jock, a player. Everything went wrong. He started dating Lissa. He acted like a total jock.

I tried to reach into him, I called him every day, texted him all the time. I went over to his house almost every other day, but he always said he was busy. I slipped notes in his locker, begged him to talked to me, but he didn't. Finally, I gave up.

Since then, I had ignored him. And hated him. We had a hate-hate relationship. Until now. Because now…..he actually seemed to care about me a little.

And I wanted our friendship back.

And so did he.

And I would stop at nothing to get it back.

**Not too long, but whatever, more reviews, longer the chapter. **

**Same old, same old. 10 reviews. **

**Question of the Day: How old would you think I was and why? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm both honored and disappointed at how old you think I am. What's my real age? That's for me to know and you to…not know? No Fang in this chapter L. He won't be in the next chapter, but he'll be in the one after that and that chapter will have Fax in it too. J**

**TEN REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! I WAS NICE AND UPDATED BECAUSE I MISSED YOU GUYS TOO MUCH! J. **

Max POV

We all lay behind the couch in J.J.'s room, squished as I had never been before. But it would be worth it to see the look on Ella's face. We got the front seat. Of course, it didn't help that Nudge kept trying to redo her makeup. I mean we were being a freaking couch for god's sake! Who was going to look at her?

"Come on, Nudge. Stop doing your makeup. Iggy's not going to fly in and offer to take you to Never never land. And if he does, Wendy and Tinker Bell won't be happy with you if you're stealing him away," I commented. She blushed as red as a tomato, and that definitely says something considering she has mocha skin.

"Shut up. If he really does come flying in, I'll give you ten bucks," she said.

"Deal," I said. Okay, so he probably wasn't going to come flying in. But hey if he did free ten bucks! I could buy food with that. I'm running low on money. And food. But mostly food. I mean, who would turn down food when offered? Well except Nudge of course.

We were sitting there for like twenty freaking minutes, super bored. J.J. actually had the nerve to plug in her earphones and listen to Taylor Swift. Really loudly too. So while me and Nudge were arguing about various subjects, I heard the echo of "We-eeh are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together". I mean, we get it, Taylor. You hate and love your various boyfriends. Get over it. Life isn't all about love you know!

So practically, we were sitting there, J.J. singing REALLY loudly, Nudge complaining how hot, hungry, tired, thirsty, and bored she was, while begging me to switch places with her so she could listen to Taylor Swift. She WANTED to. I would've happily done it but she had the smaller, more uncomfortable space behind the couch. Meanwhile, J.J. was no help whatsoever. Remind me to prank her later, would you?

"Max! Switch places with me!" Nudge exclaimed for the ten thousandth time.

"No! You have the uncomfortable spot!" I said.

"Just switch with me! I'll give you a cookie!" she begged.

"Really?" I asked.

"No. Just switch!" she said, accidentally elbowing me.

"No!" I said trying to move my leg, getting my hip on her knee.

"Do it!" she exclaimed

"No!" I said.

"Do it!" she exclaimed

"No!" I said.

"Do it!" she exclaimed

""Do it!" she exclaimed

"No!" I said.

It kept going on, for maybe about twenty minutes or so. J.J., being the traitor she was, just sat there and decided not to get involved.

Then the weirdest thing happened. EVER!

Well right then a boy who looked suspiciously like Peter Pan, and a girl wearing a Tinker Bell outfit came through the window.

Except the boy didn't really fly in, he opened in and fell in, leaves all over him, and screaming at a spider who was crawling over him. He ran around the room screaming "It's after me! It's after me!" It was quite amusing.

And the girl looked suspiciously like Ella rolling her eyes at the boy, smiling angelically at us.

Come to think of it, the "Peter Pan" looked like Iggy.

"Iggy! Ella!" I screamed. "What the heck are you doing?" I said.

"Well pretty much we knew you would set booby traps for us so we climbed the tree and went on the roof but it took us a while to open the window,, and we heard all of your conversation, so we decided to dress up like Peter Pan and Tinker Bell so Max would get ten bucks," Ella explained. I ran over and hugged her.

"You are the best friend ever!" I squealed. Which I don't do often. At. All.

Nudge, on the other hand, was giving Ella a death glare, which she was surprisingly good at."So why are you guys in those positions?" Ella asked. She was referring to the fact that our bodies were sprawled on each others' bodies. It was rather awkward actually. I shrugged, and motioned for Nudge to give me money.

She handed me the ten bucks, muttering about how that was going to be her money to buy more mascara. Iggy told her she looked beautiful no matter what, which caused her to beam and smile flirtatiously, while playing her hair, Ella and J.J. making "Ooooooh Iggy's got a crush!" faces, and me to raise my eyebrows. Then a sudden thought came to me.

"Iggy why are you at our sleepover!" I questioned.

"Isn't it tots obvious! So we can like do our makeup and stuff! I'll go get it!" he said imitating a Nudge squeal which sounded super high pitched and rather strange.

Sadly, instead of opening the drawer where J.J. kept her makeup, he opened the one where she kept her bras. Screaming, he threw it as far away as he could possibly throw it from him. Meanwhile, J.J., Nudge, Ella, and I were cracking up.

And I got the whole thing on video.

**Question of the Day: Should I make Iggy get in a bikini?**

**REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys. You totally crack me up. Guess how many reviews I got? **

**Nine. NINE!**

**Silly people. Well anyways I got a few more followers, so this time getting ten reviews should NOT be hard! So review! I decided to update cause honestly no one was going to review cause it's been like a week. But I would've updated on Sunday if I'd gotten ten instead of nine. **

We were watching a horror film. At this point, J.J. was gripping my arm so tightly I thought there wasn't any blood in there anymore. Also, she and Ella kept screaming every few seconds. Nudge and I exchanged glances. Come on, it was so predictable. I mean, the lady just sat there while the murderer stabbed a knife at her! Had it been I, I would've done that thing where you flip him over by his arm, grabbed the knife, and ran away. Wasn't it obvious?

Apparently not to J.J. She kept muttering "Poor lady. Poor, poor lady. What was she supposed to do?"

Ella wasn't much better. She opened her eyes enough to know that there was blood, lots of blood and killing in the movie. That was pretty much it. I guess Nudge had had enough of their whimpering so she got up and paused the movie. "You two are such wimps," she muttered shaking her head. She gave them a reassuring smile to let them know that she was kidding. Becoming aware that they were really, really scared she helped them up and said "Come on. Let's decide what Max is going to wear tomorrow to impress Fang," she said. I gave her a murderous glare. Of all things to distract them with it had to be that?

But it seemed to work. Immediately, J.J. regained her normally cheerful presence and Ella gave her smile and was once again the sweet, shy girl I had always known and loved. My sweet little sister.

J.J. and Nudge mischievously ran to J.J.'s closet and came out with…_that. _

"Oh no. Oh no. No way, Jose." I said. "I'll look like a slut.

"No you won't. That skirt is only about three inches above your knees. And what's wrong with a tank top?" she questioned.

"Well the tank top's…..okay I guess. But it's _pink_ with shimmering _silver_ letters. And hot pink too!" I exclaimed.

"And no freaking way am I wearing a skirt. A short short, if you insist, but no hell of a way am I wearing a skirt," I commented. Glaring at me, Ella returned the skirt, and picked out white short shorts. I nodded with approval. Sure it was short and tight, but I could still run with it.

"And of course I'm wearing my converse," I said, meeting everyone's eyes letting them know they could down hat they wanted, my converse was _mine._

Surprisingly, they gave in easy. Ella nodded, and hesitantly J.J. agreed. Nudge took a little longer, but finally gave in.

"Now for the makeup." J.J. commented. Traitor. I thought she was my fellow ungirly girl.

Ella reached into this big bag she had brought with her and got out tons of makeup. The dreaded stuff I had made sure she wouldn't take by supervising everything she took. But she told me extra clothes were in there! Liar. I glared at her, and she gave me an innocent smile.

"You look great naturally so I won't torture you _too _much. But you must comb your hair all the way, and straighten it fully. I know your hair's straight, but I want it fully straight. And a little mascara, but not too much because you have natural long eyelashes." She explained. I had no idea what that meant but it didn't have a lot of fancy words so I hesitantly agreed.

Ella smiled, happy that I had given in easily. But hey it was for revenge. And I would do _anything _for revenge. I'd say it was my middle name, but my middle name was Sally (tell anyone and I'll kill you, Ella, J.J., and Nudge are the only ones who know and they mock me all the time). I guess my mom knows too. You know being the one who named me, she would know. And my dad. Wherever he is. I'll tell that story later.

Basically he's a jerk. I'd tell you guys the story now, but I'm sure you don't want me to be all sappy. Already you're probably disappointed because this isn't all action butt kick as my stories normally are. Sabotage science teacher! Sneak into school and steal chocolate from vending machine! (It was only one bar okay!). Those are exciting. Sappy emotion breakdowns? Not so much.

I watched the girls pick out what they wanted to wear. For all you fashonistas out there (aka the mentally strange people, no offense), I'll describe what they were choosing.

Ella was wearing black jeans, and a blue and white top. I can't really describe how it looked; the design's kind of complicated. Let's say it's from Abercrombie, but it's not one of those tops that just say Abercrombie on it. She got out mascara and foundation, as well as a hair curler.

J.J. was wearing pink jeans and a green tank top. Sounds like it's going to clash? Yup. But J.J. makes it work. She did nothing on her face or hair! Go J.J.! She looked pretty cute, but not super gorgeous or anything. She had a steady boyfriend right now, Gazzy. The two are like the Romeo and Julie our school never had.

Nudge, of course was the complicated one. She was wearing blue shorts, similar to the one I'm wearing tomorrow, and a white tank top. Basically she was me in different colors. She looked gorgeous. No wonder she's been asked out like forty five times. Almost all the times to be rejected. Not because she's harsh, or is a negative person. Simply because she's looking for someone who likes her for her and not for her looks.

And believe me, that's hard to find.

**You guys, I wanted to say something. I work really hard on these chapters. It takes me a whole half an hour to get a chapter done. So if you guys really don't like this, and are reading this to be nice, let me know. Because I don't want to keep a story that sucks. **

**BUT I think it's kinda awesome right now! So unless I have the worst judgement in the world, this story is in the clear. **

**Question of the Day: Cats or dogs? **


	8. AN IMPORTANT

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. It's pretty important though. **

**The computer I used for my fanfiction ideas died. All my ideas, my story planner, everything is gone. I know, I know it sucks. **

**Of course, I'm not giving up on this story, I have tons of ideas in my head, and even more written down. **

**BUT updates might take a little longer until I can get a new planner and more ideas typed up. And right now, I could use all the ideas I could get. **

**Just thought I'd let you guys know**

**-Talia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I tried my best to come up with a chapter. Review peeps! 27 of you are following this! So review!**

"MAX WAKE UP!" Nudge screamed as loud as she possibly could in my ear. And that girl can really scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yelled back at her.

"OOOOOOOH YOU SAID A BAD WORD!"Angel screamed. Wait what the heck was she doing here?

"Angel! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Nudge and I live like three blocks away. It's not that hard for Nudge to come get me." She pointed out. I nodded. Angel was Nudge's little sister. They looked nothing alike though. Angel was pale, with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Nudge had mocha colored skin with long, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Then I realized that I'd said the h- word in front of an innocent seven year old. Ha, as if. She's about as innocent as a monkey when bananas are around.

Okay, that's probably the weirdest thing I've ever said in my life.

I happened to notice the time at that time. The clock flashed 7:00. School started at eight!

"Nudge why the hel"I started to say, then realizing Angel was watching me with a devious expression "heck, I mean did you get me up so early!" I exclaimed.

"Well we have to get you ready, and I want to be there early before Lissa gets there and they start sucking faces like usual," she commented. I winced. Lissa. The root of all my problems. Okay, that was probably an exaggeration. He never did tell me what made him become a totally different person then who he was.

The old him was inside of him. I knew it. I could see it. Unfortunately, I had to convince him of it.

Anyways, that's a story for later. I'm not ready to talk about it. You know when I'll be ready? My sixteenth birthday. Because that's when I'm going to finally let go and forgive everyone.

You can't just let hate build up in you. It's wasting space inside of you that could be used for love. I'm not saying to forgive everyone, even the worst people in the world, but don't spend your life hating them.

Spend your life not caring about them.

Which was why, even though I have the power to make Fang's life miserable, I don't. Because then I'm just sinking that low.

And I believe in him.

In us.

This was what was going through my mind as Ella did my hair.

"Your hair is so knotty, Max" she complained. I rolled my eyes. What was the point of brushing it, anyways? I mean, it was hair. You know. That bundle of stuff on your head.

That was the second weirdest thing I've ever said before. Well thought, I guess.

The other thing that was going through my head was Jeb.

I don't spend my life hating him, as I said before hating is something so unuseful.

I do spend my life wondering. Perhaps if he hadn't been well what he was I'd be happy. He'd explain to me why boys were-well what they were and I'd finally understand why Fang did what he did. He'd have a talk with Fang and Fang would realize what he'd done wrong.

Then Fang would be by my side, forevermore, my best friend for life.

_Friend. _Right. It doesn't always have to led to love, you know.

Right?

I guess I owe you an explanation about Jeb though.

Mom loved him with all her heart. He begged her to, well you know, do the dirty. And she loved him so much she did it. Even though it was her first time, and she wanted to do it when she was married.

Well the worst luck happens to the best people, you know. It just happened to be that her time of the month was a week later. Later, than usual.

Once Jeb had heard the news, he didn't break down. Didn't cry. He just laughed and said, "My sixth child. Huh that'll be great, won't it." Then he left. Mom tried to trace him, to find him, ask whatever he meant.

She's come to the conclusion that he had had a lot of kids, and simply abandoned the mothers. But she was always wondering. I feel so bad for her.

I took a deep breath right before Ella, J.J., Nudge, and I walked into the school.

I was ready for my next step.

**Okay this is definitely not going to be a story where Jeb's like trying to graft wings into her or something. **

**BUT I do think that I'm going to try to involve him somehow. **

**BUT NO WINGS THIS IS A NO WINGS STORY!**

**REVIEW**

**Question of the Day: Should Dr. Martinez find Jeb and realize that **

**a.) He's a kidnapper and rapes the teenagers he kidnaps**

**b.) He's pretty much a player and just likes girls for sex**

**There's already so much involved in this story, that I'm not sure I want to get a.) involved. But I think it would be really exciting, however, and add a lot to the story, both positively, and negatively. **

**WHICHEVER GETS VOTED THE MOST IS WHAT I'LL DO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so B won. I was kind of leaning towards that anyways, so it's good. Also, one of my reviewers thought I should be a little more original so I tried to make this chapter a little more original. Hope you guys liked it!**

When I walked in, everyone started staring at me. That girl actually looked good today. The girl who nobody ever would've considered the fact that she could look pretty.

Everyone was staring at me, I heard whispers going around. And surprisingly…..I liked it. Liked the feeling that people actually noticed me for once. But it was pretty stupid, noticing someone just because she looked pretty for once. Thus why I don't do this sort of stuff everyday.

I walked over to my locker with my friends which was coincidentally right next to Lissa's. You know how you always get your locker close to or almost all your classes with the worst people? It's like the universe hates me.

Lissa soon walked over in a matter of five minutes, having finally arrived at the school. She was about to put her locker combo in when she noticed me. She was about to make some snide comment as usual when she noticed what I was wearing. Her mouth dropped open. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked.

"Clothes," I responded smartly. She attempted to glare at me. Note to Self: Laugh over how pathetic her glares are later.

"Well you look like the bitch you are. Which is totally fitting, considering you're a huge bitch. Always doing everything wrong. I mean, you should consider being a nice person for once, like me. Stop being such a bitch!" she said. Wow. That was the most pathetic attempt of making me feel bad. All she did was call me a bitch a bunch of times. Right then I noticed the janitor standing right behind Lissa. He had heard the whole thing.

"Lissa, that kind of behavior is inacceptable!" he exclaimed. I grinned. John (the janitor) always knew a bitch when he saw one. "As you were so unkind to Max, I will allow her to choose your punishment," he said, smiling at me. I grinned. It was rather funny to see him use these proper sentences considering he's one of the coolest staff members I know. And he always seems to catch when the bitch people act like bitches. Not just Lissa. The other ones too.

I thought for a while about the punishment, until I finally came up with something. Something creative, not just detention and having to clean up the cafeteria.

"I want you to be forced to wear a monkey suit for the rest of the day," I said with a grin. The janitor looked at me oddly, but I knew he was laughing inside.

"I'm not sure that would be a school appropriate punishment, Miss Martinez," he commented.

"Oh don't worry. I meant our mascot. I just thought it would help improve her social skills, being the mascot and all," I said. Yes, the costume our mascot wore was a monkey. Ridiculous much? You got that right. Useful at times? Absolutely.

I almost died of laughter at seeing Lissa's face. She looked like she wanted to die upon having to wear the filthy costume. Now, I wasn't trying to be mean, but hey I thought it would actually be a good punishment for her. She would see what it was like not to be the pretty one for a day.

I absolutely loathe all the popular, obnoxious jerks in our school. They're all jerks about…..well…..everything. In many, many ways. For one, they spread rumors that Nudge had lice because she liked to play with her hair. Imagine that! A bunch of people avoided her because of that. The jerks. Another bitch spread a rumor that Ella smelled bad. Okay she doesn't really wear perfume or anything. She smells like a human. Is that a problem? Apparently it is to the bitches.

Which made me think a lot. About…..well a lot of things.

How do people just stand it knowing that they're hurting people? And more importantly how do they keep doing it?

Those are questions that remain in my mind. They always do.

Nudge POV

I grinned as Max chose Lissa's punishment. Lissa stormed away with the janitor with her to retrieve the monkey suit. I noticed Max was having her moments when she got lost into space, thinking about all the horrible things.

I sighed. The poor girl. Meanwhile, I couldn't help think about all the horrible things that had happened to us.

Like me "having" lice. And Ella "smelling". I mean come on she smelled like human. Okay, she sweat easier than most people so sometimes she smelled a little….icky….but it was nothing to complain about!

Max always says to not care. That they don't matter, the popular bitches. And she's right. I look up to Max as my older sister, like a motherly figure almost. She means so much to me.

But….it hurts. Even when you try to keep a straight face and keep walking…..the pain remains. My heart still does clench and sink whenever I think about the stupid rumors. And ir hurts.

It hurts a lot.

I'm tired. Really, really tired. Tired of hurting. Tired of Ella hurting. Of J.J. hurting. Of even Max, though she'd never admit it, hurting.

It was time to let go. Time for all of us to let go. The pain was way too much. My heart hurt, my soul hurt, my everything hurt.

And I was so, so sick of hurting.

I needed a plan. A fantabulous, amazing Nudge plan.

And I was going to come up with one.

Lissa POV

Ugggh! That bitch! She's such a bitch! I mean she wears ratty clothes all the time. I mean eww. Just for once, she looked decent. I'm still prettier than her.

Right?

Popularity was important. True friends were important too of course. But they weren't important unless they were popular.

If they were popular, then they mattered. That was how it worked.

I couldn't let my status sink. This was why I wasn't friends with Max. Or Nudge. Or Ella. Or J.J. Or with lots of people, really. Because if my status went down, I went down in the popularity chain.

And I couldn't let that happen.

**Wow Lissa's a bitch, isn't she? **

**People actually did spread rumors about me. It hurts, it really, really does. My heart hurts. **

**And just like Nudge said, I'm tired of hurting. **

**Any of advice on how to deal with it? **

**Please, please review. It brightens my day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you guys. You all posted so much advice helping me a ton. There were a few people in particular I wanted to reply to. **

**GagaBear18: The fact that if someone just makes you hurt isn't worth having in your life, is actually one of my biggest mottos I go by. And believe me, I go by a lot of mottos. Thank you for reminding me that. **

**MSPJO22: That is definitely an intresting thought. You're right, nobody's perfect. But hey nobody may be perfect but hey at least I'm close. **

Max POV

"Okay, class. I'm just going to call attendance, and then we're going to have a free period today," Mr. Anderson said. I mentally cheered. J.J. and Ella were in this class with me (did I ever mention Ella was in my grade? Nope? Well she skipped a grade because she's super smart and all, so she's in my grade). Iggy was also in this class. I felt bad. I hadn't talked to Iggy, or his little brother and Gazzy in a really long time. He'd still called me lots of times and tried to make plans, but I kind of blew him off. I was really starting to regret that. I guess I did it because well when Fang first stopped being my friend, he didn't choose my side. He remained neutral.

After Mr. Anderson had finished calling attendance, Ella and J.J. ran up to me. "OMG yay I can't believe we get a free period! I mean yay!" Ella squealed. I rolled my eyes. She was almost as talkative as Nudge.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to chat and all but I have a friendship I need to regain," I said.

"You mean Iggy?" Ella said, her eyes hopeful, with a sparkle. I smiled. I always knew Ella had a crush on him.

"Yes, Ella. Your prince Charming and I will once again be friends. If he accepts my apology," I commented.

"He already has," said Iggy, causing me to grin wildly, and hug him, and Ella to blush madly realizing he'd heard the whole conversation.

Fang POV

I noticed Max grinning and quickly hugging Iggy, while her friend J.J. was grinning and Ella was blushing, looking embarrassed. For some reason, I felt a clench in my throat. I'd always been mean to Max, ever since the _incident. _I'd been a horrible friend, and I'd known that. But I couldn't be friends with her. I already loved her, way too much. More than she could ever know. But I covered it with cockiness and all the lame pick-up lines players and jocks use. Which sadly include me. I couldn't let the same thing that happened to us happen to Max and me.

I couldn't.

Max POV

The rest of the period, the four of us just talked, and started catching up.

"Wait so didn't even notice?" J.J. exclaimed. "How could she not notice a thing like that?" J.J. once more exclaimed.

Iggy shrugged. "Beats me," he commented. "I mean, how can you not notice that one of your students painted everything in the room pink, "he said.

"Wait so what happened when she did notice?" I asked.

"Well that was about halfway through class. When she finally stopped flirting with Fang and started to teach," he commented. Ella choked back her laughter, and so did J.J. I felt a weird feeling in my throat.

Ms. Tily was a super young teacher. She'd skipped several grades, and had just graduated college. She was probably only four or five years older than us. Her first name was Brigid. Brigid Tily.

"What was your punishment?" Ella asked.

"Detention. The painful memories that last forever," he said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Poor, poor Iggy. Here I'll take you out for ice cream because of your painful experience," Ella said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Iggy asked.

"No," Ella said, smiling. "Why'd I do that?" she commented.

Iggy rolled his eyes and they both smiled at each other. They both started to discuss random things. Ella and Iggy were perfect for each other. Since Iggy was dyslexic, and Ella was super smart and the sweetest person alive, she helped him study for tests, and do his homework and all that crap. They were perfect together. Iggy was the funny prankster, and Ella was the sweet girl. Who could take a joke, and sometimes be involved in a humongous prank. Right now Iggy was telling her a hilarious story about something and she was laughing and smiling at him with her eyes shining.

I mentally went "awwww". Who knew I could be so deep?

Looks like Matchmaker Max is back in town.

Again.

Ella POV

I smirked when Iggy, Max, and I were in our next period; science. The teacher was droning on and on. Iggy and I were passing notes while Max was daydreaming. Our note passing went a little like that.

_Me: So do you think we should get Max and Fang together?_

_Iggy: Max and Fang? I don't know…you know the whole incident. _

_Me:Yeah, it really sucks about Fang's parents. But you know what? I mean I never liked Fang's mom. I know it's hard for him to trust but still…._

_Iggy: I can sorta get where he's coming from, I mean what his mom did was really terrible. _

_Me: Terrible? Way beyond terrible. Miles beyond terrible!_

_Iggy: Yeah, definitely. But we need to get those two lovekids together. _

_Me: I think you mean lovebirds. _

_Iggy: But we're not birds. _

_Me: I'm not. Definitely not. But I could totally see you and Max and Fang with wings. And even Angel and Gazzy. Hmmmmm Angel would have wings like an angel of course. _

_Iggy: No freaking duh. _

_Me: And Fang's would be black. _

_Iggy: You don't say?_

_Me: And I don't know about Gazzy. Maybe like brown? And yours might be brown to. Max would be like white with brown speckles or something. _

_Iggy: So I see you spend a lot of time wondering if we had wings what they would look like? _

_Me: Whatever. You guys could totally have wings, though. _

_Iggy: Yeah and Angel is a mind reading devil trying to take over the world. _

_Ella: I could see her reading minds though…._

_Iggy: Oh, god Ella. _

After that, the bell rang. Max continued to stare into space, so I elbowed her until she "woke" up and gathered her books together. I winked at Iggy on my way out.

Looks like Matchmaker Ella is back in town.

Again.

**So Max is trying to get Ella and Iggy together. And Ella and Iggy are trying to get Max and Fang together. **

**What's this about Fang's mom? What could she have done so terrible that Fang is scared to be friends with Max? (don't worry it's not something unoriginal like she cheated, something very, very different) **

**Question of the Day: **

**Who should get together first in this story Ella/Iggy or Max/Fang?**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read the author's note at the end. It;s pretty important. Also, in this chapter it's going to seem like the story finishes in another few chapters, but don't worry there's still about ten more chapters to go.**

I grinned as I walked to my next class. Lissa was in this class. I was so excited!

Okay, now you're probably thinking who the heck are you and what have you done with Maximum Ride. Well let me finish! Geez people!

As I was saying, I was so excited Lissa was in the class because it would be funny to see her in a monkey suit. That was something you didn't see often.

Anyways, this class was math. Joy to the world. The worst class of the day. At least I have this class with Ella. We have partners in math, and Ella and I were partners. We got to choose our partners which I was seriously glad about. Lissa was partners with one of the cheerleader girls. I think her name was Tiffany or Beau or something. She was new last year, and at that time I hadn't had any of my classes with her. This was my only class with her this year.

I guess that's still no excuse for not knowing her name. But let me explain one more thing. You people never let me finish! She has a twin. I'm not sure which is which. They don't look exactly alike, but they're pretty similar in looks. Only one of them (the one who's not in my math class) dyed a streak of her hair pink.

As I sat next to Ella, starting to take out the homework from the night before (we always checked homework in class), Tiffany stormed up to me. Or was it Beau? This was seriously confusing me.

Tiffany was wearing a quite modest uniform considering she was a cheerleader. Most of the cheerleaders, and actually a lot of the girls in our school, wore butt shorts and butt skirts as I call them. Pretty much shorts and skirts that cover your butt, nothing else. But it still wasn't that modest, but it was pretty good. Something Nudge, or Ella or J.J. would wear, and even I would wear probably. It was shorts that went four inches above her knees that were black. Also a pink t-shirt with the words "The Voice" written on it. It was a singing competition tv show thing, Nudge and Ella forced me to watch it most of the time.

Anyways as I was saying, she stormed up to me. "How come you're wearing that?" I asked,. Then realizing that seemed kind of rude, I quickly added "I mean not to be rude or anything, it's a nice outfit, I'm just wondering because normally you wear other stuff," I added.

She glared at me. "If you must know, my little sister totally destroyed my wardrobe. Stupid four year old brat. She only left a few stuff. Mom's going to buy me a whole new wardrobe next weekend, but still. She's only giving me like two thousand bucks to buy new clothes! I mean seriously how is that enough!" she exclaimed. Smart little sister, I thought. Cunning girl. I'd have to meet her someday.

"Okay so anyways why'd you come over here?" I said, this time not bothering to add something on to make it less mean. She once more glared at me.

"I came over here to say that I know your plan," she said. I raised my eyebrows. This should be good.

"Oh yeah? Well refresh my memory. What's this so called "plan"?" I said.

"Well it's so obvious. You somehow destroyed my wardrobe, plus Beau's, did I mention stupid Claire destroyed her wardrobe as well? Yeah. So anyways you somehow were a part of that AND got Lissa in that stupid mascot suit, leaving only Dani and Taylor with cute outfits. AND still you picked a day where we have P.E. first period so you KNEW that their hair would get kind of messed up. And you wore something actually cute today just so you could get a rise in popularity! But it's not going to work!" she exclaimed.

With that, she stormed off. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughing. Me being popular was like Ella being mean and a bully. In other words, it's never going to happen people.

Ella smiled at me. "Wow she was off her scale," she said. I nodded in agreement. With that, our teacher came in and started talking about the lecture.

I paid attention, somewhat. At the end of class, he who shall not be named came up to me.

No, not Voldemort. We've been on first name basis since we were in diapers, people.

It was Fang. He smiled at me, his cute little half smile.

Did I just say cute? Okay, we never had this conversation, okay? It was all a dream!

Anyways, he smiled at me. Then he said, " You look really nice today. But you should wear other stuff. The guys are taking too much notice of you," he said. At that, I wanted to scream at him, but he continued before I could. "And look I made a huge mistake. I never should've stopped being friends with you. Do you think, maybe we could be friends again?" he asked.

"I'll give you a chance to explain. One chance. So use it well, Fang boy," I said.

He nodded, gratefully. "The ice cream store, seven tomorrow night?" he asked. I nodded.

You might be wondering how the heck I knew what ice cream parlor. Well pretty much because it was well our favorite ice cream parlor. It was a small little place, only going to be in business a few more years. Didn't have that many flavors, but the ones it did have were delicious. And Fang and I loved it. It was our favorite place ever since we were little kids.

As he left, Ella smiled. "I'm glad you guys might be making up. You've been enemies for too long. Oh yeah by the way I'm giving you a makeover that night," she said, grabbing her books and running off before I could protest.

I sighed, then suddenly thought of a perfect idea.

Tomorrow was Friday. Who spends their Friday night indoors? If I could get Nudge and Angel to say they have a family thing they have to go to, and J.J. to have an important errand or something... then her only choice would be to hangout with Iggy. I could get Gazzy to say he wanted to go to a movie. The first time it would be that Ella and Iggy hung out alone. It would definitely be progress. I hurried off. I had A LOT of people I needed to talk to about this Friday night.

Oh god, I just quoted Katy Perry. What's wrong with me?

Ella POV

Yes! I was totally going to get Max and Fang together.I had an awesome plan. I would snoop on them, with either Nudge or J.J. Then, I would make sure they became friends again. This night had to be perfect. Everything was going to happen this Friday night.

Oh, I just quoted Katy Perry. Huh. Well I love her music, so that's good, definitely.

** So which idea should I do in my next story? These are the three summaries of the ideas I've thought of.**

**1. One Murder. Six suspects. And one hell of a night they can't remember. As the six become inseparable will they solve the mystery of that terrifying night? It isn't easy not knowing if your best friend, or the girl who's like your little sister, or even if your boyfriend might just be that murderer. But will they be able to trust each other and find out who murdered the innocent little girl who brought them all together?**

**2. Name: Maximum Ride. Status: Least Popular Girl In School. Object/Goal of Life: to finish my plan. What's that plan? To deform popularity, of course. How do I do that? Easy. First I have to become friends with somebody from each group in the school. Status group, I mean. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. How am I supposed to do that? I've no freaking clue. But I'm going to do it. Cause I'm quite the ride, aren't I? The maximum ride there is...**

**3. Maximum Ride. I said it over and over again just to hear the sound of my voice. Just to make sure I was still alive. My name is Maximum Ride, and that's all I know about myself. The doctors say I have amnesia, which is why I can't remember a thing. But... I don't trust those doctors. Will I ever get my memory back?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay something is a little funky with my reviews. When people review, it shows on fanfiction, but it doesn't send me an email like usual. Anyone know how to fix that?**

Max POV

I stared at myself in the mirror. Did I look okay? Wait, why did I care? I shouldn't care. Yep that's right. I shouldn't care.

The Ella/Iggy get together plan was going perfectly. Ella and Iggy were going to take Gazzy to see Iron Man. I gave Gazzy strict instructions to tell them he wanted to sit alone in the front, and make sure he threw away one of their sodas so they'd have to share. Oh, I'm such a romantic person.

Not.

Ella and Nudge should be here soon. J.J. wanted to come help give me a makeover but she actually did have a family thing that night. The irony.

That was when they who shall not be named (no not Lord Voldemort! I said they. Learn your grammar, people. ) showed up. Nudge and Ella. Nudge was holding a terrifying looking makeup kit, and Ella was holding a suitcase. A suitcase. How much stuff did she need to give me a makeover?

Of course, as you can guess the first thing they did was tie my shoelaces to the chair so I couldn't get up. I glared at them, but allowed them to do so.

Next, they picked an outfit. Luckily, Ella is shorter than me so I can't fit into any of her clothes, and I can only fit into some of Nudge's clothes. Unfortunately, Ella knows where Mom keeps the set of nice clothes she bought for them that I never wear. Which was also in the luggage.

You should've seen the original outfit. Skinny jeans so tight I doubt I would've been able to breathe. Which I said no to, so she gave me regular black skinny jeans.

Nudge gave me one of her purple tank tops. It had silver and purple sparkles on it, and was actually kind of cute, I had to admit.

And of course, my converse. There was no way I was wearing any kind of shoes I couldn't walk in.

Next, my hair. We had a mutual agreement to leave it down. Unfortunately, they insisted on brushing it, and straightening it. My hair's not curly, but it is a little wavy.

Nudge then brought out the frightening makeup kit. That kit scared me. "No," I said. "I've allowed you to do all this, but no makeup," I said. She shook her head.

"You have to, it's your first date," she said. I grimaced.

"It's NOT a date!" I exclaimed. She held up the universal "I surrender" sign, but I could tell she wasn't happy about it. Then they walked around me like puppies, investigating me. "I'm not a dog or something you know, I'm fine," I , that's me. Sarcastic till the very end.

Of the world, I mean. I always said the day I went on a date would be the end of the world.

But it's not a date. I mean, why would I say that? It's just two ex-friends trying to get their friendship back if the one who ruined their friendship explains in a good way why he ruined their friendship, so the overly picky not very forgiving type of girl will forgive him. Just an everyday thing. Not a date.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Now I could get rid of the two monsters( Nudge and Ella). Ella grinned cheekily and ran to open the door. "Don't you dare!" I yelled. But she did anyway. She opened the door. But why did I care?

I was surprised to see he actually looked kinda...nice. Like he dressed himself up. Fang was wearing black jeans, and a black tshirt with a black leather jacket. Anyone else would've thought he was emo. I know that he was just being him. It wasn't all black anyway, the shirt had some words written on it in blue and his sneakers were black and blue too.

He smiled at me, well Fang smiled a Fang smile. A half crooked, adorable one.

I did not just say adorable. You never read this. Hear that, folks? It was all a dream!

"You look really nice," he said really quietly.

"Thanks," I said back just as quietly. And that was when Ella and Nudge broke out into giggles.

"Just make out already and say you love each other!" Ella exclaimed. My eyes widened. What was wrong with her?

Nudge coughed. "She means go have fun, by kiddos!" she exclaimed pushing us out the door. I rolled my friends.

I love my crazy friends

**This was kind of a filler chapter because I was bored and wanted to update. Also because I need help with the review thing! Help!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have an important announcement. Okay so this story is really, really, really close to getting one hundred reviews. And so is my other story,One Word Responses. So I'm having a little competition. Whichever story gets one hundred reviews first, I'll update every other day for that story until the story's finished. The other story I'll continue updating every week like I do now. **

**The race is on!**

**-Talia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I can't believe I got so many reviews. Believe me, if I knew that was all I had to do to get a hundred reviews, I would've done it a loooong time ago.**

**You can thank this chapter to . .you (by the way i am reading your story! don't know if you knew that!), who reviewed a bunch of times AND was the 100th reviewer. Congrats!**

Nudge POV

We waited...for exactly 30 seconds, the average time to walk down the driveway before bursting into giggles. We jumped up and down and up and down and up and down over and over again. I really did hope Max and Fang couldn't hear us. Oh, they were so in love. I could so see it.

Iggy POV

I gripped the roses so tight I swore they were going to break. But they didn't. Thank god. I was so, so nervous.

Fang POV

Max looked so beautiful today. She looks beautiful every day, but she looked even more beautiful today. I watched carefully as she got into the car. I got into the driver's seat,and turned on the radio. She switched the channel, but I didn't mind. I hadn't liked that song anyway.

"Are you going to start driving, or what?,"she asked, smirking. I blushed and started driving. She started singing along to Call Me Maybe.

"Seriously? Call Me Maybe? I'd have thought more of you Maximum Ride," I said jokingly. She grinned at me.

"It was stuck in my head okay? Besides, Iggy tells me once he came to see you and saw you were in your boxers singing and dancing to Call Me Maybe," she shot back, grinning. Damn Iggy. I was going to kill that kid...

"Don't worry though. He didn't mention that they were Superman boxers. I guessed that on my own," she said, laughing. I rolled my eyes at her. Okay, yeah you can start jeering at me. I'm a prissy, I know blah blah blah. Everything was in the laundry, okay?

Max POV

After that, the car ride was silence. So, so quiet. Then he startled me by saying something.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, frowning. I thought about that question long and hard.

How when he left my heart felt like it'd been broken in half and stomped all over. How he'd jeered at me and refused to talk to me. How my heart had been broken.

But then I thought about how he always looked out for me, even if he never said anything, yelling at the bastards who tried to hit on me. Claiming that they were jerks and didn't give a crap about me when in reality, he did. I thought about how he tried not to kiss Lissa in front of me, and had asked me silently with his eyes if I was okay. And when my ex boyfriend, Sam, broke up with me, he'd gotten me a box of tissues and hugged me close.

"No...I don't hate you. I just need you to explain things. To make sure I'm not making a mistake," I explained.

"Trust me, Max. You're not making a mistake. Not at all," he said, looking at me.

"Dude, look at the road. Do you want us to die?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well... when you put it that way," he said. I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. He smiled.

Then we sang to Call Me Maybe together, and surprisingly, I didn't want to murder anyone by the time it finished. And considering the song was Call Me Maybe, that was surprising.

Then a duet came on and Fang and I sang together. Our voices matched together perfectly, one harmony, one melody, one voice.

I could get used to this.

Iggy POV

I couldn't ring the doorbell. I couldn't. My fingers were two inches from the doorbell, but I just couldn't. Gazzy, impatiently, rang it for me. I glared at him, but he gave me an innocent smile. That kid.

Ella opened the door, smiling. "Hi Iggy," she said cheerfully.

"H-hi," I said. "The-these are for you," I said, handing her the roses.

"Awww, Iggy, that's so sweet!" she said grabbing the roses and clutching them close," she said. "Let's go now," she added. I smiled and took her arm and led the way with Gazzy tagging along. I could see him making eww faces. But he stuck with the plan. Like Max said he would.

Nudge POV

I smiled to myself as I watched them leave. Max thought she'd succeed in getting Iggy and Ella together. Ella thought she would succeed in getting Max and Fang together first. But I, being the nice person I was, was going to get them together at the exact same time. Being the wonderful person I am.

Then I can confidently say I got ALL of them together. And I will win. I mean, it's not a contest or anything but when your friends are as competitive as mine, almost everything turns into a contest.

I sighed, and turned on the TV. I wished I could have a true love...but he'll come someday. I was sure of it.

Almost as sure of it as I was sure of Max and Fang getting together.

And that was 100 percent positive.

According to my references (my genius!)

**There you have it. Another chapter. The date's going to be a bunch of chapter, maybe two or three all together? So yeah. But this story's not yet finished. Oh, no. It' s just begun, really. *insert evil smile here*.**

**REVIEW! OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR HEADS AND FEED IT TOTAL!**

**Total: Yay!**

**Me: I was kidding**

**Total: Oh...**


	16. Chapter 16

**By the way, the last chapter was dedicated to the girl who scared you, someone told me it was cut off. Thanks for reviewing! Okay so 'I have 42 followers for this story, so can I get at least twenty reviews this chapter?**

**Thanks!**

**BTW: NOT A NAZZY STORY! NAZZY DISGUSTS ME! Anyways, Gazzy's like nine in this story and Nudge is sixteen. That's just...eww**

**On with the story!**

Max POV

Fang pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. We got out of the car and walked into the ice cream store. The silence wasn't awkward or anything, it was peaceful. Yeah, I guess that'd be the word. We walked into the store. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I hadn't come here since the _incident_. It had changed so much. It was still the same old place, but so many more flavors, so many more people! I was really happy for Myra, the woman who ran the store. "Fang! Max!You're back! You both haven't been here in ages! How dare you two little chipmunks not come for so long?" she said pretended to scold us. I smiled at her, and rolled my eyes, making sure she'd seen. She pretended to whack me with her menu.

"So are you two officially a couple?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I opened my mouth to say no, when Fang beat me to it. "Not...not yet. Hopefully in the future," he said, smiling at me in that cocky way of his while I just rolled my eyes.

"Well you two can have your special booth today. And the ice cream's on the house. For old time's sake. Let me guess, Max you want a triple chocolate fudge cone with extra chocolate syrup on it?" she asked. I nodded, smiling. She knew me so well. "And Fang you want a chocolate and strawberry mix with chocolate sauce on it with sprinkles right?" she asked, and Fang nodded. We made our way through the booth.

"I wonder..." I began, and simultaneously we both looked under the booth to see if our initials were there. It was. I was so, so happy.

Fang cleared his throat. "Should I begin?" he asked, rather awkwardly. I nodded and looked him up and down.

He looked at me weirdly. "Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Looking at you. Seeing if you've truly changed," I explained. He nodded, and began his story.

Ella POV

I couldn't help but smile when Gazzy told us he wanted to sit all by himself, as a big kid. That kid.

Oh no, that would me me and Iggy all alone...this is a disaster!

It's the best thing ever!

We shared a soda, Gazzy had thrown away mine, I have no idea why, and a popcorn as well. And once, when we both reached for the same piece, both of us refused to let go of it.

"Its mine!" Iggy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you Igs?" I said. He smiled.

"Yup," he said. "Now let it go," he said.

"No," I said, just to annoy him. Plus, it was super buttery. I loved the buttery ones.

Simultaneously, we both reached to bite it. And for a brief moment our lips touched. Feeling in a trance, I started kissing him madly. And strange enough...he kissed me back. It was a full makeout session. It ended when the movie was over, we had kissed the whole time and Gazzy walked up to us and said:

"Blackmail, totally awesome," he said quietly, while video taping us. That caused us to stop, and blush. But we held hands the whole way home, and he asked me out.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING!

I have to call Nudge, Max, and J.J. for a sleepover and I can tell them all about it!

Max POV

After Myra had brought us our ice creams he started the story.

"Max...you know my mom died a few years ago, right?" he said. I nodded.

"Well, of course that upset me. But that's not the reason I stopped being your friend. It was well because I discovered something, while sorting through her stuff. That she well wasn't a good person. She broke my dad's heart. And well I was kind of scared of it happening to us," he said.

I really couldn't believe this. Fang's mom had been the sweetest mom ever, always baking us brownies, inviting me over for dinner, putting band aids on my legs when I fell down, and babysitting me and Ella when Mom was out.

He nodded sadly, seeing my expression. "I know. It's hard to believe. But it's true," he said.

"Fang? What did she do?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to tell me when the she devil arrived.

Lissa.

**There you go. Another chapter. I have to give the idea of Lissa showing up, I mean I have to give the credit to: Animelover910. **

**Responses to Reviews: **

**thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy: Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me. **

**Guest: You make me laugh. Well I updated!**

**gravitysabully: Love your username. It's really creative. And yes, I'm a multiplan girl. **

**TheRedLioness: I personally think Nike, because I mean I know she's girly but I still don't think she'd be Aprhodite. But yeah, I can see how she'd be a child of Nike.**

** Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay if you guys think I'm an awesome writer please do three things**

**1. review on this chapter**

**2. check out the poll on my profile**

**3. read the first story thing on my profile and copy and paste it onto your profile it means A LOT to me.**

**Virtual cookies to: Don'tDisTheSonic, the girl who scared you, Guest, gravitysabully,Jeka564, and AnimeLover910.**

**Okay so there's a guest who keeps reviewing, which is totally awesome. And so could that guest like make up a name or something and just put it in the review? Just so I know it's you when you review and not a new reviewer or anything. Thanks!**

Lissa POV

I was surprised to see Max and Fang sitting together. Ugh, why would he sit with that brat? He could do so much better. I walked over there, making sure every bobby pin in my hair was in place, and that my shorts were rolled up as high as possible.

"Hi Fang," I said in a sweet, flirtatious voice that I had learned so well from my friend, Tiffany.

Then I turned to glare at Max. Smart move. Again, I'd learned from Tiffany. Act sweet to the boy, glare at the girl. Girl gets jealous, gets annoyed, boy gets mad and bam you're together. Fang was a keeper. I might actually keep him for a few months instead of just trying him out for a week or two.

"Uhhh hi Lissa. We're kind of having an important talk so could you like go? K? See you later," he said and gave me a little push. I was totally shocked. I mean, no boy has never blown me off before. Uggh! That jerk!

I walked right back up to them and purposely sat on Fang's lap to annoy Max. "Don't be silly Fang, I won't interrupt. So what are we talking about?" I asked.

Fang gave me a little shove. "Nothing of your concern. By the way I think Tiffany said something about having a surprise for you at your home. You might want to go home," he explained. Oh. So that's why he was eager to get rid of me. I bet it was like really a surprise from him. Yay!

"Kay." I said and winked at him, and glared at Max one more time before skipping out.

Max POV

I couldn't help it. I started laughing the second she left. "Someone's going to be disappointed," I said, smirking. He smiled, his rare Fang-like smile. So adorable.

Whoa. Back up your trucks. I did not just say that.

You will now forget you ever said that!

Okay, I'm not good with mind control, okay? Could you just do me a favor and forget you ever read that?

No? Well no chocolate chip cookies for you then!

This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had with myself.

Ella POV

Iggy and I glared at Gazzy, while he shot us an innocent smile. All the way home we held hands. After dropping Gazzy off, we headed towards my house.

You know all that romantic stuff about him holding your hand and kissing you at the doorstep?

Well I was really hoping for that to happen to me.

Max POV

"Fang? Could you tell me now?" I said, getting rather impatient. He shot me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Well anyways I guess I'll start now. My mom, she wasn't exactly...kind and wonderful. Let's say she was more of a slut." he said.

"Lissa wise?" I asked. Lissa was kind of a slut. She wore revealing clothes, and flirted WAY too much, and moved on from boys too quickly but it's not like she just wore her underwear to school or anything.

"More so. Went to bars all the time pretty much just wearing underwear and a bra. Had sex all the time. Like ALL the time. It was rare she went a night without having it," he explained.

"And she didn't get pregnant?" I asked, shocked.

"Surprisingly, she was careful. Well anyways, the one guy she had ever known and not done it was my father. They had used to work together, but then my father had gotten promoted. They saw each other occasionally, but not very often," he explained.

I nodded, indicating I was listening.

"One day, my dad was in a terrible car crash. It was with my mother's sister. They were both severely injured. My dad couldn't remember anything about his life. My mom said she remembered him having a diary and thought she knew where it was, so maybe he could read it and know about his life. But he never did have a diary. She made one up and got him to read it to think all sorts of stuff that weren't true, like he was in love with her, and he had done "it" with her several times," he said, sadly.

I gasped. "That's...so terrible. I can't believe that. I'm so sorry," I said. Who could do something like that? I felt terrible now for ever hating Fang.

"Let me finish, Max. He believed her. And he loved her. All those she never, ever felt guilty about it," he said.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah, Max?" he said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

" Her diary. You know how they didn't know about how she died? How she just disappeared? Well they read her diary to see if she'd written anything about where she was going that night. They found nothing. Except, well all that information," he said.

"She could still be alive," I said, in horror. He nodded, sadly.

"Yes, Max. She could. And that's why I wasn't your friend for so long. To protect you," he said. A tear slipped down my cheek.

For the first time in my life, I was scared.

For Fang. For us.

Because even though she was probably dead, the memories stay forever.

Forever.

**Don't forget to review! Hmmmmm 46 followers so 20 reviews before I update! That'll just get me 150 reviews! The 150th reviewer gets to choose one thing, major or minor that happens in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. So I'm really busy, what with my birthday in a few days, and finals next week I'm crazy busy. So I don't think I'll have time to update any of my stories, much less all of my stories. If I try and update, my priority will be It's Always Love Isn't It, because I want to get that story over before summer breaks out. I hope you guys understand. Peace out. **

**-Talia. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I got a chance to update!**

Fang POV

There. I had finally told her. After all those years of protecting her from love, being foolish and thinking that love could only lead to pain, I had let it all out

For some reason, I seriously wanted to get up and scream "I wanna scream and shout and let it all out,".

And believe me that is WAY out of character for me.

And by way, I mean seriously, crazily, really, super out of character for me.

I could feel Max leaning on my shoulder. She felt so warm...and soft...

That was an awkward thought.

But seriously, it felt good. She felt nice. I put my arm around her.

This was the moment where the guy would lean in and kiss her.

Which I was about to do.

When Annoying #2 came in.

Brigid.

Iggy POV

"And then he just spit it out all over everyone!" she exclaimed, laughing really hard. I smiled and forced myself to laugh. I hadn't even been listening.I'd been staring at her, okay that made me sound like a creeper, she was beautiful okay?

"And you weren't listening," she said giving him a look. I gulped.

"Chocolate?" I said pushing the bowl towards her.

"Forgiven," she said and laughed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I grinned at her.

"You know the one thing better than chocolate?" I asked her, thinking of a plan.

"What's that?" Ella said with a sly smile. I knew she thought I was going to kiss her.

So I leaned in, our lips almost touching, and i ticked the hell out of her.

She was on the floor, laughing, rolling around.

"Iggy!" she screamed. I gave her a grin.

"Iggy?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah,Ells?" I said.

"Are we like officially girlfriend boyfriend now?"she asked.

I grinned at her. "What do you think?" I said, and dove in to kiss her.

Now you're probably thinking "aww that's so sweet the two kids and it's puppy love"

But it's not. It was way more than that.

That kiss was, wow I didn't even know how to describe it. It was sweet and simple, not too complicated, but nice. Relaxing. It felt amazing. Like when you're getting a massage and you're drinking hot chocolate and watching TV. Or when you're at a spa or something like that.

In other words, imagine the most comfortable you've ever been. The nicest, sweetest thing you've ever tasted. The person you care about most in the world. It was like you had all that at once.

I didn't know what other couples felt when they kissed. But what I do know was Ella and I had something special.

And nothing was going to take her away from me.

Max POV

We were staring into each other's eyes. It was one of those clique romantic moments that normally I would roll my eyes at but now was just so...amazing.

We were leaning towards each other. Our lips were almost touching. They were an inch away when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU TWIT," the most annoying voice I'd ever heard said. I looked up to see Brigid.

"I think I'm kissing my boyfriend," I said, glaring at her. "What about you? Trying to find somebody willing to take you? Cause this one's taken." I said.

"B...b...boyfriend?" she stuttered.

"No, I said flamingo. Of course I said boyfriend! Now if you don't mind could you I don't know kind of go away..." I said. She huffed, and flipped her hair and tried to dramatically walk away.

But on her it just looked stupid.

I laughed and Fang grinned at me. "Now where were we?" he said and leaned down and our lips touched.

I'd describe it. I'd tell you every detail, and you'd be swooning, just like I probably was. But it's a little personal so I'm just going to give you the jist.

It was amazing. Magic, sweet, and wonderful. Passionate and amazing. It was just...amazing. Unlike any other kiss I'd ever had in my life.

Not that I'd had that many.

**First of all, I haven't had my first kiss yet, so I don't really know what kissing is like. I tried my best to write a kissing scene based off of books and movies and stuff but I really don't' know what kissing is like so just forgive me if the kissing scene isn't really how kissing normally is. Any advice on how to write kissing scenes would be gladly appreciated for future chapters *hint hint*.**

**Secondly, I wanted to answer a few questions.**

**1. Yes, Nudge likes/liked Iggy. That will play into the story later *evil grin***

**2. Angel is Nudge's sister. Not Fang's.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter! Unless you guys want an epilogue...let me know if you want an epilogue!**

Ella POV

"And then he kissed me goodnight!" I squealed to Nudge. We were staying up, waiting for Max to come home and bug her about her date, and in the meantime I was telling Nudge about my date with Iggy.

Nudge smiled, but for some reason I felt it was forced. "That's...great, Ells," she said. I looked at her in concern.

"Nudge what's wrong? Are you okay?" I said. "Are you feeling sick? Do you need anything?' I said. She shook her head.

"Promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you?" she asked.

"Nudge we've been friends forever. Of course you can tell me!" I said.

"Well I might...have a kind of I don't know," she stammered.

"Just spit it out, Nudge," I said.

" I like Iggy?" she said making it sound like a question.

What?

Max POV

"Fang?" I asked.

"Uhh huh?" he said, stabbing his ice cream with a spoon.

"Ummm this is going to sound kind of weird but what were you protecting me from?" I softly said.

"Max, will you promise you won't laugh at me if I tell you?" he asked. I nodded, patting my shoulder.

"This is going to sound crazy Max...but I was protecting you from love. I know that sounds weird, but well at that time I was convinced that love could only leave to pain. So in some twisted, crazy way I was trying to protect you from pain." he said.

"Fang, you made the wrong choice. But I understand you were out of your mind at that point. And, well, I could never get mad at you for something you did when you were only looking out for my best interests," I said. He smiled.

"Thanks. Now where were we about that boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" he said, smirking.

I laughed. "I think you were just a little closer," I said, and he scooted closer and put his arm around me.

That was how the rest of the night went. Laughing, talking, and catching up on old times.

And maybe just a little bit of kissing.

Nudge POV

I couldn't tell what Ella was thinking. At first it was shock, then anger, then confusion, then sadness.

"Wha-what?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Ells. But you know it's just that you don't choose who you crush on. I have a crush on Iggy. But...I don't love him like you do. Don't try to deny it, I know you do. Don't worry, I'll get over it. Just try not to kiss to much in front of me okay?" I said.

"Oh, Nudge! If I had known I would never have gone out with him! It breaks the girl code!" she said. I nodded, sadly.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I know you love him Ella. And I didn't want to be in the way." I said, and she hugged me.

That was how we spent the rest of the time.

Talking, laughing, watching movies, eating popcorn.

Like normal friends.

Because I wasn't going to let a boy come in between our friendship.

Even if he was as gorgeous as Iggy.

Fang POV

I don't think I've ever had more fun in my life. We spent the rest of the night, laughing hugging, holding hands, talking.

And maybe kissing a little bit.

I walked her to her doorstep.

"So this is the moment where you're supposed to kiss me," she said with a smile.

"Will do," I said and leaned in.

And sparks flew everywhere.

After that we said goodbye, and hugged before I walked towards my car.

Not before hearing the screaming of Nudge and Ella.

I smirked to myself. Max was in for a loooooong night.

And with that I drove home.

Max POV

I was greeting by screaming.

"How'd it go? What happened? Did you forgive him? Why was he acting like a jerk? Did you guys kiss? I saw you guys kiss! You guys are so cute together! Hey why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy? He didn't break your heart did he? If he did, I'll pound him like a fishstick!" Nudge and Ella said.

Those were the questions I was greeted with.

" Fine, we're together, yes, long story, yes, eavesdroppers, thanks, because you guys are annoying, of course, no, nice to know," I said, and they nodded taking this in.

"What about you, Ells? How'd your date go?" I said. I noticed Ella's face light up, and Nudge's darken.

"Oh, God Nudge. I totally forgot you liked Iggy. I was so caught up with Fang that I didn't remember and you had to sit and watch and..." I stuttered.

"It's okay, Max. And me and Ells are good. And Ella and Iggy are together now!" she exclaimed, but there was something dark about it.

"You sure you're okay?" I said, softly.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not. But mine and Ells friendship, not to mention Iggy's and mine friendship means a lot more to me than a small crush," she said.

She was growing up.

I guess we had all kind of growed up in a way.

I guess we all kind of found ourselves this year.

The year we realized that hatred could turn into love, and friendship was more important than love, and family more important than money.

The year where I realized how much I loved my best friend, how much I loved my sister, and how much I loved my current boyfriend, not to mention all my other friends.

It all happened this year.

**So tell me if you guys want an epilogue or not.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter...ever! *Cries* I'd really love to get 200 reviews so if all of you reading this could review that would be awesome. Thanks!**

Max POV

Fang and I were lying at the couch at home. When I felt it. The baby. The baby was coming. Now. "Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he asked.

"The baby. It's coming. Now," I said, and his eyes widened. He grabbed his keys and helped me into the car.

On the way, I called Nudge and told her to tell everyone to meet me at the hospital. At least, I did that when I wasn't complaining. Most of the time I was complaining about the cramps and how badly it hurt.

But most importantly, I did that when I wasn't being scared. Which I was. Really scared.

We finally arrived and checked in. "He'll be in with you in just a few minutes," the nurse said and I nodded.

In the hospital room, in a few minutes, the doctor arrived and instructed me on what to do. On how to push. He alloed Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Fang to stay in but told the others to leave.

"Max it's going to okay. Deep breaths...deep breaths," Nudge said, rubbing my back. I tried to take deep breaths like she said.

"Why...won't...this stupid baby come out!," I exclaimed. Nudge patted my back in sympathy.

"Hey this is only your first time. I've done this three times already," she said and I grinned at her.

I felt the baby coming out. Oh my god, it hurt so badly. It was like a trip down memory lane. I felt Fang's grip on my hand tighten, and I saw Iggy and Ella starting to smile.

Iggy and Ella had gotten married. He proposed to her when they were both 24 and she said yes. They've been happy ever since. They haven't had any kids, but they're happy together.

Nudge met the man of her dreams at college. His name is Ratchet, and they're perfect together. They've been dating since college, and are now happily marrried with 3 kids. They got

If you're wondering how old I am now, I'm thirty one, and having my first child. Nudge and Ratchet had their first child when they were twenty six, the next at twenty eight, and their last at thirty nine years old.

Their first kid was a boy, named Ari. The second a little girl named Kate. And the third, another girl named Star (don't be suprised at the names, Nudge _is _the mother afterall.)

I heard crying. "Fang?" I asked.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

"Is the baby, is he or she okay?" I asked.

"Of course. And it's a she. What do you want to name her?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"Talia. Her name is Talia," I said.

"All right by me," he said and kissed me on the forehead. Angel and Gazzy then came bursting in.

Oh, the kids they had grown up so fast. Angel was twenty four, and Gazzy was twenty six. Angel had a boyfriend, but Gazzy was currently single.

"Is the kid here yet?" Angel asked, then she saw little Talia in Fang's arms.

"Oh, she's so cute! What's her name?" she asked.

"Talia," I said with a grin. "Her name is Talia Ride."

**I had to use my name. DON'T BLAME ME I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME ANYWAYS OKAY? Well I hoped you like it and I'm really sad to finish this story. I hoped all of you guys liked this. **


End file.
